This Time Know
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: Amira Ciela was a bright eyed eager young lieutenant hoping to make a good impression as she began work on the U.S.S. Enterprise but soon finds distaste with a certain Vulcan when he learns she's been recruited to replace his ex-lover. SpockxReader
1. Irritation

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own this movie/show or any of it's franchises and characters**__**, nor do I profit from these stories. And just to be safe I did base the title around a lyric from Mumford & Son's Winter Winds.**_

**A/N: Okay so when I first saw the Star Trek 2009 movie I thought it was pretty friggin awesome then I forgot about it for like 2 years and now it recently played on FX and after I watched it I was like "I F***KING LOVE THIS MOVIE!" Plus I thought Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine were sooo good as Spock and Kirk plus they brought the original Spock, Leonard Nimoy, on there, how cool was that! Any ways so in the end I decided to make a fic for it, hope you like it! ^^**

**This Time Know: A Star Trek Fanfiction**

**Written by Lady F.S.**

Chapter One: Irritation

Commander Spock, first officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise was a highly respectable man of his generation as well as a complex being in his own right. He has faced many trials in all of his life and been through many life changing experiences while aboard the Enterprise but as many adventures as he had he found that his hunger was not satisfied. It was as though something eluded him, like a missing puzzle piece to his person. He decided that it was simply a lack of excitement. The missions the esteemed Star Fleet vessel had been receiving just didn't get the blood pumping like they used to.

To put it simply; Spock was bored.

He never thought that he would grow tired of being a part of the continuous pulse of the Enterprise. Logic persuaded him that staying aboard the ship was the correct choice because he was doing life changing work and that his role in the crew was a vital one which made him an irreplaceable member of it. His close friend Captain James T. Kirk may have also played a part in 'convincing' him that he was not going to let the Vulcan commander quit on him any time soon. The matter of the first officer's love life how ever took an unexpected turn that veered, to his disliking, out of his hands. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had been the woman that he held very deeply within his heart for many years and a part of an intimate relationship he thought had been going very well.

Despite there were a few bumps in the past and the linguist was becoming more and more distanced from the Vulcan he felt she would look past his emotional detachment but apparently that was not true. A large portion of their arguments, he noticed, had been rooting from that one issue. Time and time again Nyota insisted that their struggling relationship was crumbling because the commander refused to let his emotions to surface themselves. Spock knew she was partially right but told her it was logical for him to bar his emotions to sustain his Vulcan heritage and that she would understand and things would be like they were before.

Unfortunately he had been mistaken and she wasn't very tact when it came to the discharging of their bond. It was the beginning of the new term of the Enterprise's voyage to more unknown places. Everything was ready; new cadets had been recruited, the ship had been prepared and polished, and the crew was raring to go but one thing was missing. Spock walked briskly to Captain Kirk's office where he had been summoned to be in attendance. When he opened the double doors he found his friend looking upon a document with worry and distaste.

"What seems to be the problem Captain?" Spock inquired.

Jim looked up at him with a look of bargaining flashing through his eyes before he let out a sigh. The Vulcan looked at him with curiosity while he rubbed the back of his neck nervously before handing him the paper.

"Letter of Resignation, courtesy of Lieutenant Nyota Uhura." The captain looked at him sympathetically as his friend looked up at him with lost eyes before reading the next line aloud.

"To my deepest regret, I feel I can no longer work aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. I wish to take my services to another ship that would benefit far more from my experience as well as to start a completely new chapter in my career. Sincere Regards, Nyota Uhura." Spock felt his blood boil in his veins as he stared at her signature printed on the dotted line in her script.

Jim placed a hand on his back and patted it firmly. "I'm sorry Spock, I know you liked her a lot."

The commander gathered himself and looked up at his superior with hollow eyes before he responded. "The lieutenant and I shared nothing more than a professional relationship Captain, to think of her in such a way that you have suggested would be unprofessional and illogical." The captain gave Spock a suspicious look but shrugged lightly before hesitantly removing his hand. "Are you still up for another term on the ship?" Jim asked him apprehensively. The Vulcan gave him a curious look, his brows knitting together in inquiry.

"Why would I not be? Did I not perform up to standard on our previous term?" He asked. Kirk shook his head and straightened a few papers on his desk. "No you did, I thought maybe you would like to take a break." The commander pondered his words for a second before answering him. "I would like to return to duty as soon as you will permit me, Captain." Jim sighed and nodded.

"Let's get to the shuttles then, it's almost time for take off." Kirk said motioning for Spock to exit the office first. The first officer followed the order and walked quickly through the halls with his friend as cadets of all kinds walked past them. "Have you found her replacement yet?" Spock queried, not so much as glancing at the Captain. Jim's eyes shifted a little uncomfortably. "Actually I have, Mr. Spock. I was going to go get her from the recruitment center before we got on the ship." He said, a bit hesitant with unease.

Spock's eyes narrowed as this was mentioned to him, his hands grasping one another in a tight grip behind his back as he attempted to keep himself composed.

_Her_.

The word collided into his skull like a brick to the head, a pang of pain ringing through his torso as he tried to keep his breathing even. The rush of anger and betrayal flooding his mind as the thought of his best friend replacing the woman he had shared relations with for year now with ease, tossing her out the window for another woman who would most likely not even compare to the caliber of knowledge that Nyota had on xeno linguistics. Spock only took in a small breath, not even batting an eye at the relayed information so as not to smudge his orderly conduct with unnecessary emotional conflicts.

"If I may Captain, I would like to accompany on this task." He said. Jim blinked and looked over at his first officer with a brow raised and a small unsettling feeling in his stomach. "I don't know, are you sure you're up to it?" The Vulcan merely peered at him for a moment before looking straight ahead of himself. The Captain, though still unsure of the decision, allowed his first officer to accompany him to the recruitment center of the academy.

Unready cadets were scattered here and there through out the main entrance of the recruitment center and Spock eyed each one of them carefully when one would appear to be approaching them, then letting out an impatient sigh when it turned out to be another passerby. Jim glanced at the commander every now and again, baffled by his suddenly irritant condition.

'I told him not to come.' He thought, clearing his throat awkwardly before crossing his arms.

Spock's vision flickered from the Captain back to the shipping doors, still anxious to see who would be replacing his no longer significant other. He looked at his watch and frowned slightly when he realized how close they were cutting it to take off time. He felt thoroughly disappointed in the soon to be lieutenant, taking so long a time to get there as well as causing her superiors to wait while the ship only had minutes before take off.

"I'm here!" The delicate out of breath voice exclaimed from a distance.

The sudden vocalization pulled Spock from his scrutinizing thoughts and he looked up to see a young human woman running from the shipping doors toward the pair of them. When she approached them she took a moment to catch her breath before standing up straight and bringing her hand to her head in a swift salute.

"Lieutenant Amira Ciela reporting for duty Captain." She said respectively, trying to control her heavy breathing.

Kirk chuckled and nodded approvingly. "As you were lieutenant."

The woman nodded in gratitude and then proceeded to slouch over after hearing his condoling words, supporting herself with her hands on her knees as she sucked in air and released it again. Spock surveyed her with disinterest.

Dark, wavy auburn tress flowing down her shoulders to her mid-section with dark gray eyes that reminded him of a storm cloud, although he did notice the flecks of silver gleaming in the void space of color which he had to admit weren't all too bad to look at. Her creamy colored skin was a very light caramel color, as if someone had put a drop of beige into a mix of white paint giving it that light tone that adorned her complexion. He had to admit she looked to be in fit shape but was in a slight disbelief when he noticed she was still catching her breath. She came from the shipping doors, which was not a very far distance from them, why was she so out of breath?

'Pathetic.' He thought harshly.

"They took so long with my prints at the check-in I had to book it to get my stuff from the lower deck of the carrier so I could make it on time." She explained between breaths.

The Captain patted her back which had a backpack made of a worn brown leather that was on the borderline of being completely over stuffed strapped securely onto it. In her hand she had what appeared to be a large piece of fabric that had a dark red plaid design, most likely from a picnic blanket or something like that, which was tied together to form a makeshift sack that appeared to be filled with all sorts of miscellaneous items due to the lumpy appearance on the exterior.

"Captain if I may point out to you, we only have but a few minutes to board the shuttles before they take off to the ship." Spock accessed to his friend, showing no regard for the newest member to their crew.

Jim looked at him with a small frown, he did indeed notice his First Officer's distaste for the lieutenant and he was a little less than pleased to see such behavior coming from the Vulcan but brushed it off so as not to make a big scene over it. He simply nodded as an acknowledgement of the information and turned to the now seemingly energized lieutenant.

"Miss Ciela, are you ready to leave now?" He said courteously.

She nodded eagerly. "Aye Captain."

"Excellent, let's get going then." Jim said with an inviting smile.

He had to be kind to girl to balance out Spock's detached coldness toward her, but he also liked her beaming attitude as well as her respect. He hadn't gotten that kind of dignified behavior given to him due to his own personality, which she would probably soon realize after working on the main deck with him but until then, this was nice.

Amira didn't hesitate as she kept up with his hastened stride as well as the Vulcan commander's as they made their way to the shuttles to take off to the awaiting vessel that beckoned them from it's place in the vastness of space. Once they checked in with the attendance officer at the doors of the shuttle they quickly scanned the ship for empty seats when Jim's eyes rested upon his close friend, a doctor Leonard McCoy, and sat beside him. Greeted by a welcoming smile from the doctor, which was rare for him, he soon forgot about the newly recruited lieutenant who was left to stand at the doors looking around timidly for an empty seat.

"Hey is that the new girl they recruited for Nyota's old position?" McCoy pointed out as his attention was drawn to the awkward looking linguist.

Kirk turned to look at her and frowned at the obvious discomfort that was strewn across her face. He looked around hurriedly to try and find the poor newby a seat with someone he knew she'd be in good company with but all he could find was his bitter first officer who sat two seats up from him with a vacant spot next to him.

"Yeah that's her and I think I just found her a seat buddy." The Captain said with a mischievous smile as he stood from his seat.

"Hey Amira," He greeted in a softened tone to make her feel more comfortable.

She looked up at him with her undivided attention. "Sir?" She inquired curiously. Was she doing something wrong already?

"You look a little nervous, you know first day and all, but I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." He said leading her to the commander's seat.

Spock looked up at him curiously and noticed the new lieutenant following him and grimaced on the inside.

"I believe you've already met my First Officer." Jim said casually as he motioned to the Vulcan.

Amira gave him a timid wave and he only nodded at her quickly turning his gaze back to his friend, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Mr. Spock I'd like for you to allow Miss Ciela to sit with you for the remainder of the flight."

Spock felt a twinge of irritation flicker through his body as he continued to look into the eyes of his superior for some hint of a joke but much to his disappointment he found none. The commander let out a small sigh and motioned for the lieutenant to take her seat. Amira hesitantly sat down next to him and looked up at the Captain who was smiling at the situation he had been the cause of.

"You kids sit tight now." Jim teased before walking back to his own seat with doctor McCoy.

Spock leaned toward the window as far away as he could get from the woman whom he was forced to take company with. He glanced over at her and noticed that she had become very stiff. She sat up straight and was peering down at her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her uniform skirt with slightly trembling fingers. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the nervous recruit and turned his attention back to window, drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm rest, anxious for take off.

"You don't like me." Her sudden vocalization caused Spock's eyes to widen in slight shock.

He turned to her and saw her still fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, the look of nervousness now one of neutrality.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, a bit more of a stronger inflection of curiosity slipping into his voice then he had intended.

Amira looked up at him in disbelief, a small frown on her lips paired with eyes showing a sense of hurt. She shook her head and returned her gaze back to the her hands that now sat neatly folded in her lap.

"Don't think I don't notice the looks of distaste you give me, and for whatever reason it may be I think I deserve to be enlightened as to why you feel this way." She said, unfaltering.

Unaffected by her slightly angered gaze he narrowed his eyes a fraction before responding.

"I believe that I have no idea what you speak of in your mistaken accusations." He said casually, not even batting an eye.

Amira looked ahead of her with a frown set into her features, brows knitted together in irritation. "If you're unaware of it then surely you don't have to worry yourself over my _mistaken_ _accusations_, Commander." She spoke the last word dryly.

Spock blinked at the audacity in the way she had addressed him and felt himself scowl at the disrespectful mannerisms that she had dispensed upon him.

"Miss Ciela I do not find your behavior toward a superior to be acceptable, you will address me in a more suitable way in future confrontations." He said firmly.

Amira gaped at him for a moment, she appeared to be getting ready to respond to the reprimand but only closed her mouth. Spock turned to the window feeling accomplished as well as confident in his decision to cast the rebuke upon the lieutenant, he was her superior and would be treated as such.

"I will do so when you learn not to discriminate against new recruits you know nothing about." She mumbled, annoyed with his shortness with her.

Spock's brows raised at her retort and considered laying down a punishment but decided it wasn't worth the effort and settled for crossing his arms and peering out the window once more, ignoring her presence for the rest of the flight, a task he thought would be easy enough since he found her absolutely irritating but instead proved to be a bit more difficult than he thought. Every little movement was immediately picked up by his senses whether it be a small cough, a slight shifting of her arms, or the crossing and un-crossing of her legs.

This was going to be a very long ride.

**Ta da! Sooo what'd you think? Good? Terrible? You decide! (Although I hope you liked it ^-^)**


	2. Reconciliation

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own this movie/show or any of it's franchises and characters**__**, nor do I profit from these stories.**_

**A/N: I really hope I can stick to this story I really liked how the first chappy came out and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this one ^^**

**This Time Know: A Star Trek Fanfiction**

**Written by Lady F.S.**

Chapter Two: Reconiliation**  
**

They were about ten minutes into a thirty minute commute to the Starship Enterprise and Amira was already feeling minor regret for allowing the Captain to persuade her into taking a seat next to her stoic Vulcan superior. She wouldn't have a problem with it if he wasn't, to put it bluntly, an ass. He looked at her like she was the bane of existance, his fingers drumming restlessly, inching as far as the enclosed space would allow him. Amira felt greatly troubled and slightly offended by his actions but after her first outburst she decided a second one would be pushing it. She let out a sigh and rested her head in the palm of her hand, her elbow planted firmly on the armrest.

_What's his problem with me? I know most Vulcans look down on humans but this is ridiculous he's treating me like I'm the plague!_

She inhaled sharply as the ship came to a sudden halt. Spock peered over at her for a moment before he looked ahead at the door to the cockpit, his curiosity flaring up at their unplanned stop. Was someone attacking the ship? Was their an issue in the engine room? Was their trouble at the Enterprise that was delaying the continuation of the flight?

All these possibilities and more flew through Spock's mind and he could feel the anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach but he didn't dare show it, especially not in front of the new lieutenant. It wasn't like it was too hard anyways considering he had kept up this kind of facade with such ease for as long as he could remember.

"Excuse me lieutenant." He mumbled carelessly, avoiding her eyes as he inched around her to get out of his seat.

Amira pressed her knees inward and clutched her bag to her chest.

"Commander." She replied courteously.

Spock maneuvered quickly and carefully to where his friend, the Captain, was sitting with Dr. McCoy.

"Captain there appears to be an issue with the shuttle." Spock informed, his eyes only slightly emanating worry.

Captain Kirk chuckled while the doctor only rolled his eyes.

"As if we already didn't know." An amused McCoy mumbled to himself as he looked out the window.

Jim chuckled. "I believe I should get to the bottom of this then."

He heaved himself out of his seat unwillingly and made his way to the doors of the flight deck. Letting out a small sigh Jim knocked on the door and clasped his hands behind his back waiting for an answer. In the seconds they waited he began to whistle a impromptu tune while his First Officer stared at the door unblinkingly. Not a moment sooner a nervous looking lieutenant appeared at the doors and motioned for the two to enter.

"Captain, Commander..." He addressed them timidly.

"At ease lieutenant, what seems to be the problem?" Kirk asked casually to lessen the poor lieutenant's stress.

"Well sir there seems to be a problem with the main thrusters, they won't respond to our commands." He said motioning toward the status report of the ships current working state glowing brightly on the screen, the main thrusters highlighted red to show their inactivity.

"Well do we have engineering working on this?" The captain asked the lieutenant.

"Yes sir, they sent word a few minutes ago that they had discovered the problem although what discourages me is how the problem itself came to be." He said, eyes shifting restlessly.

"Enlighten us please lieutenant." Spock requested, his proposed theory of foul play seeming to materialize itself.

"The thing is," He brought up the diagram on his PADD. "All signs were functioning just fine but then out of nowhere something glitched in the program and the next thing we knew we were short a main thruster."

Spock felt slightly alarmed by the information this lieutenant was relaying to them but the Captain seemed to be unfazed by the whole situation.

"Hmm, I'll have to get Scotty on this at some point today after take off." He stated with out so much as batting an eye.

"In the mean time, is this a problem you're sure we can fix?" He further inquired.

The lieutenant nodded.

"Yes sir, a simple software patch should do it. Whoever the hacker was, although resourceful, must not have been very experienced in this subject."

"Very good, lieutenant. As you were." Jim ordered.

"Aye Captain." He obeyed, saluting him as he and the First Officer left the flight deck.

"Pardon my intrusion Captain but, I do believe you should not be taking this hacking matter so lightly." Spock proposed, keeping his face neutral so as not to hint to his dismay of the whole situation.

Jim chuckled lightly and gave Spock a good pat on the back.

"Not to worry Commander, you heard the lieutenant; the hacker was obviously not very experience so it shouldn't be too hard to trace the glitch to it's sender."

Spock absorbed this information and was able to calm down as he settled his mind with the peace of this new found logic. He nodded in agreement even there somewhere inside him something continued to gnaw at his paranoia. For the time being he ignored it and decided to repress it for now and wait until they had even set foot on the Enterprise to address the matter.

"Very well Captain." He conceded.

Spock was about to head back to his seat when Jim caught him by the shoulder and pulled him back just enough so he could say something that was only meant for their ears.

"I also believe that we both know you and the new lieutenant aren't getting off on the right foot."

Spock's lips formed a thin line as he drew in a small breath.

"Again, pardon me Captain but, I do believe that is hardly my fault."

Jim chuckled and shook his head.

"Spock give her a break, Nyota made her own choices and I made the decision to replace her which, may I remind you, was the logical thing to do."

Spock felt his brow twitch in slight irritation at how his friend used his own reasoning against him and even more so because he actually made a valid point. He remained silent as he pondered his superior's words.

"When you really think about it, I don't think I have to tell you how unfair it is for you to treat her this way when all she did was take the job."

At this the Vulcan released a heavy sigh and rubbed the temple of his head to ease the small ache in his head. Logic and reasoning began to flood through his head as the frustration and bitter feelings of Nyota's departure started to lift from his mind and let it sort things out for himself. Regret was his first response to the situation.

"I believe you are correct Captain, I allowed my human emotions to cloud my better judgement of the lieutenant and for that I apologize."

Jim smiled as his First Officer began to return from the cold world of what he liked to call 'broken heart-ville.'

"While that is nice to hear I think there's someone else who you should probably be saying that to instead of me."

His eyes shifted to the nervous lieutenant that was twiddling with the fabric of her bag. Spock got the message loud and clear and agreed it would be a wise decision to clear the air now so as not to risk another confrontation in the future.

"You correct sir, if you would excuse me." He said, officially pardoning himself from his friend's company.

Jim watched with content as his First Officer approached the new crew member with a gentler and less stiff stride than before when he had first met her. As Spock drew closer to her he felt a small twinge of worry flick through his head. A simple apology may not be enough to appease her. After all his behavior toward her was, as far she knew, was completely unwarranted and uncalled for as well as hurtful. However, he drew in a confident breath and braced himself for whatever outcome this may bring him.

"Lieutenant."

Amira merely peered up at him and moved her legs in to allow him passage to his seat. Spock felt the cloud of discomfort hovering around her and his guilt deepned. However, he knew he had earned himself this burden for allowing himself to be compromised so easily by such petty feelings.

"Miss Ciela, would you allow me an opportunity to speak to you on a personal level?" He asked formally.

The young lieutenant looked at him curiously before nodding hesitantly, even though her superior had been treating her with such unwarranted disgust she felt she should hear him out. After all, it didn't matter if he was jerk he was still her commanding officer.

"Yes Commander?"

Spock drew in a small breath before continuing. He could already tell by the wary look on her face that she was slightly opposed to the idea.

"Lieutenant I have come to the realization that I have not been fair in my treatment toward you."

The brunette scoffed lightly and looked down at her lap while crossing her arms and remained silent. Spock lifted a brow and took in another breath.

I guess I deserved that, he surmised mentally.

"I was not well in my mind and allowed a personal matter to compromise my mood as well as my professional attitude while on duty and projected the anxieties on to you and for that; I apologize."

After he had finished speaking he was a bit hesitant to look at her face to view her reaction. No words were spoken from either of them for a few moments which made Spock feel slight discomfort, an emotion he didn't experience often. He decided to glance up at her to evaluate her expression which to his surprise was a content one with a smile ghosting upon her pink lips, though she still didn't look at him. Nonetheless he was somewhat relieved she had accepted his apology and let himself relish in his accomplishment.

"Commander," The neutral vocalization wafted into his ears.

He quirked his head in her direction to hear her finish.

"Thanks." A full smile bloomed across her features and her eyes glowed bright with gratitude and relief.

"You're welcome." He replied simply.

Even though it appeared the conversation was over she looked as if she wanted to say something more but decided against it and looked forward like before.

"Lieutenant if there is something more you would like to say about the matter you may do so."

Amira hesitated. "Well it's a bit of a personal query but, if you would permit me I'd like to know the answer to it."

Spock felt unsure. This lieutenant whom he had wronged did deserve some form of recompense for his irrational behavior however, he did not know if it was a wise decision to allow the access to such information.

"I will allow you to ask me this query Miss Ciela however, I will not guarantee an answer if I seem the question to be on too personal a level." He informed her truthfully.

She nodded. "Well I was just wondering, what caused you to treat me in such a way?"

His heart felt as if it had been clenched by someone's fist. The Vulcan commander was definitely experiencing some form of anxiety when the memory of the source of his sour mood flooded the confines of his mind and he pushed them aside immediately.

"I do not feel comfortable revealing this information to you." He stated bluntly.

Amira's eyes fell disappointedly but she nodded in understanding.

"I apologize, it was perfectly understandable for you to inquire of this but it also is something I would to keep to myself at the time."

She dismissed his apprehensiveness with a wave of her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry Commander, I understand. We all got skeletons in our closets."

"Why would you possess such a horrendous object?" He asked with terror in his eyes.

Amira laughed exuberantly and shook her head.

"No of course not Commander! It's an expression, it means that we all have something to hide. You know, secrets."

"Oh,...I see. That's a peculiar saying." He said, still attempting to comprehend.

"I suppose it has some dark innuendos but, it's not meant to be taken seriously." She explained further.

He nodded in comprehension and returned his gaze to the window to see the approaching sight of the Enterprise. His back straightened in anticipation as they drew closer to the vessel. He peered over at the lieutenant for a moment just on a small whim and noticed the apprehension as well as nervosity in her eyes.

"Something is troubling you." He stated without really thinking about it before he did, something he never did which caused him to feel a bit disoriented.

Amira looked up at him, her cheeks faintly flushed with the lightest shade of pink at his sudden accusation.

"Somewhat, when I was recruited to replace the linguist on this ship Captain Kirk sort of had me pulled right out of the academy and I'm just afraid I won't measure up to my requirements."

Spock sympathized with her up to an extent because he didn't really understand why she was so anxious about performing what he thought to be a simple job. But he supposed it was easy to him because he had studied xenolinguistics at one point and deemed it a simple enough course but pursued into it no further when he decided to enlist in Starfleet.

"Do not worry yourself lieutenant, if you require any help while on deck I will not oppose to offering my services if you ask it of me." He said politely, trying to be as inviting as his emotionless exterior would allow.

Amira looked at him with an emotion in he couldn't recognize which made him feel slight regret for offering what he had.

"Does this offend you lieutenant?" He asked, unsureness lacing his voice more than he would have liked.

"No! I'm just really grateful is all." A smile played at her lips.

"Oh, we'll I'm glad you feel that way." He said, relief relaxing his mind.

She nodded with a cheerful expression and returned her gaze to the seat in front of her and waited patiently for the shuttle to land inside the Enterprise. Spock took the gesture as an endpoint to their conversation. He felt very tranquil with himself at the moment knowing he had righted a wrong with this new recruit, he would've felt awful if his volatile behavior had driven her from Starfleet. Thankfully it hadn't and what's more was that he had offered her a safety cushion with his guidance which he could tell by her expression had calmed her greatly. Now he could began his term aboard the Enterprise with a renewed sense of confidence.

Just the way he liked it.

**There ya go guys! Just a warning, I typed this on my iphone and if you see some mistakes thats why, plus my beta reader sorta went awall on me so,...yeah :/But I hope you all liked it! ^^**


	3. Irrationality

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own this movie/show or any of it's franchises and characters**__**, nor do I profit from these stories.**_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys I had to put this story on hold to try and catch up on some of my other works, but without any further delay here's chapter three hope ya like it! ^^**

**This Time Know: A Star Trek Fanfiction**

**Written by Lady F.S.**

Chapter Three: Irrationality**  
**

"We're all set to go Captain." Enterprise helmsman Hikaru Sulu informed.

"Very good lieutenant, let's get this show on the road then." Jim said leaning back in his chair casually.

The Captain went down the line of officers until they were cleared for take off. Before Amira knew it, the ship was kicked into overdrive and was launched into maximum warp. The sensation of being inside an object that was flying at an insane amount of speed was strange at first, but the new lieutenant got use to it as the seconds passed. This was going to be quite the adventure, that she was sure of.

"Lieutenant?" A voice reiterated a bit more sternly.

Amira looked up at the impatient Captain who awaited her response.

"I beg your pardon sir?" She asked timidly.

Great. First day on the job and she was already slacking off. The young woman felt her face go numb as she sensed the scrutinizing looks of her peers settle upon her. Not a good start at all.

"I asked you if you had our communications established." He repeated for the second time, eyes dulled with slight disappointment.

Amira quickly turned to face her console and pressed trembling fingers to their appropriate keys to perform the task she was given. A few lights flashed on her screen and she turned to address her superior once more.

"All set Captain." She mumbled, still embarrassed by her mistake.

He let out a single chuckle and turned in his chair to face the front of the ship. Amira let out a small sigh of relief as he continued down the line of lieutenants and officers after he was done with her. She slumped in her seat a little, it would take a long time as well as a lot of hard work to repair her reputation if she wanted any respect from the people aboard this ship. Hopefully she could at least make a friend or something to ease her troubles. It was then that Commander Spock's previous offer of assistance came to her mind.

"_If you require any help while on deck, I will not oppose to offering my services if you ask it of me._"

But surely such a small and trivial mistake such as getting distracted on duty is hardly a reason to act upon this offer. Yes of course, she would use it when the need for it was dire. For now, it would be wise to stay focused on her duties.

"The ship's status is stable Captain and cleared for take off." A lieutenant with a thick Russian accent reported.

"Thanks Chekov. Alright everyone," He stood from his chair. "For the next twenty minutes we'll start the process of assigning quarters to all those aboard. Report back here no later than that, dismissed."

And in the blink of an eye half the room was empty. Amira made her way for the door quickly before she was stopped.

"Lieutenant Ciela, could I have a word with you?" The Captain requested in a neutral tone.

She froze in mid-step and turned to face the man that stood before her. Swallowing lightly, she did as she was told and approached him.

"I couldn't help but notice your little episode during the status reports." He said with a ghost of a smirk as he crossed his arms.

She looked away sheepishly before standing up straighter and keeping a firm gaze fixed on her superior as he addressed her.

"I apologize Captain, it won't happen again."

He chuckled. "At ease Lieutenant, I understand how overwhelming this all may is for you."

Amira let herself slouch a little as she let out a small breath of relief.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this. To be honest," She looked down at the ground before locking eyes with him again. "I still don't understand why you chose to pull me out of the Academy like you did."

Jim uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well when my original Linguistics officer split on me so suddenly I'm gonna be honest, I was pissed."

He let his arm fall to his side and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So when I was searching for a new one and I came across your file, I knew you would do just fine here."

"But Captain I come from such squalid origins, the neighborhood I grew up in was less than reputable for harboring prodigious minds surely you read that in my file as well. I know other Star Fleet ships did when recruiting was going on." She mumbled the last part with a small scowl.

"I don't know if you know this but, before I enlisted in Star Fleet; I was just some guy from Iowa who got drunk a lot and had random sex with strangers." He admitted bluntly without batting an eye.

Amira's eyes widened at the confession and she felt her ears burn at the vulgarity of it as well. He certainly was an interesting man to say the least. Having him as a Captain was going to be a trial within itself, she was sure of that now.

"And I don't mean to brag but, I think just about everyone knows how I became Captain of this fine vessel." He added with a brow raised.

**[I kinda derped up here and switched it to first person from Amira's POV, just pointing it out now so you don't get confused since I'm too lazy to fix it.]**

I smiled and nodded. Of course I knew, everyone did. He was very famous for it for quite some time after his toe to toe with the Romulans went down. Heck he was still famous for it.

"What I'm trying to say is; if some one like me can make it in a place like this, I think you can too."

His reassuring tone and kind words seemed to do wonders for my confidence because I suddenly felt a surge of renewed strength run through me. I nodded in confirmation and smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you very much sir, I needed this." I said with a sheepish smile.

He gave me a vigorous pat on the shoulder and grinned. "No problem!"

I turned to leave the bridge and felt a fire in the pit of my stomach. I was definitely ready to start anew aboard this ship.

"Oh and one more thing Lieutenant," I turned quickly on my heel before I was completely out of the room.

"Captain?" I inquired.

"You know you can come to me if you ever need help, right?"

I smiled graciously. "Aye Captain."

"Good, as you were." He dismissed with a smile of his own.

With that I made my way toward the sleeping quarters. I only had a good ten minutes to get myself situated inside my room, not to mention I still had to retrieve my belongings from the cargo hold. I groaned inwardly at the prospect of the little time I had at my disposal. I couldn't be late for returning to duty. I refused to let myself fall even further behind in my rank among the crew.

As I turned the corner of the hall sharply I ran into something firm and it caused me to stumble back a few steps and the collision disoriented me more than I would have liked. I was about to accost the person who had delayed me even further in my task when I realized just who it was I was about to accost. I was met with two Vulcan eyes that returned my look of surprise with a hollow one of his own.

"C-commander, I apologize for my lack of attentiveness." I stuttered out.

I certainly was making quite the fool out of myself today. This really couldn't get any worse.

"Apology accepted Lieutenant." Spock merely brushed off the encounter.

It was then that I realized what he was holding in his arms. There in his arms lay my backpack and green sack in which I carried all my belongings, each had a white sticker with my name and rank printed neatly on the crisp white canvas.

"Um, Commander if you don't mind me asking, why do you have my things?" I asked carefully.

This was a bit creepy. I didn't ask him to get my stuff for me and he certainly wouldn't do it of his own free will. Would he?

"I noticed the Captain had held you back after he dismissed everyone from the bridge, so I thought it only logical that I would retrieve your belongings for you as well as the number of your assigned room so as to assure that you return to the bridge on time." He said simply.

I felt my eyes dull at the response but, as to why I wasn't really sure. I would've rolled them but I didn't want to risk another insubordination conflict with this guy. He outstretched his arms and motioned for me to take my things from him. I hesitated, not really knowing if I could brush this off but I wanted my stuff so I gathered them into my arms.

"This has your assigned room recorded on it, you'll find it on level four with the rest of the Lieutenants of your gender." He informed.

I nodded disconcertingly as I took the slip of paper from him. He handed me a key card before pardoning himself without saying anymore and left me alone in my daze in the hallway. For a Vulcan, he sure was spontaneous in his actions. I wasted no more time continuing to my sleeping quarters, I didn't want to disappoint my Captain by being tardy for duty. Not after he had shown me such great kindness, even after my blunders earlier in the day.

I hopped into the lift along with a few other cadets and a couple of lieutenants I recognized from the bridge. The ride was awkward to say the least. I could tell the group of cadets wanted to converse with each other but I assumed it was because of mine and the other lieutenants' presence that they decided against it for the time being. I suppose it would be a bit intimidating to be in their situation right now but it still seemed laughably small to me. I was thankful that my destination was the first one the metal doors revealed as they opened and I wasted no time exiting the transport.

I scoured the hallway for my room number for only a minute or so before I finally found it. I let out a sigh of relief as I fished the key card Commander Spock had given me from my pocket and held it up to the laser reader on the pad near my door.

"Recognized, Welcome Lieutenant Ciela." The computer's voice surprised me. "Please present your prints to the scanner."

I rubbed my temples as I felt the approach of a head ache become more evident. All this technological junk was gonna drive me mad. I placed my hand on the scanner and in a flash of light, the computer read my prints and I heard a small click sound from the door knob. I opened the door and went inside.

"Confirmed. This computer will only require your prints when entering. As of now your key card is invalid." The computer's voice sounded once again.

"Cool." I mumbled to myself as I dumped my stuff by the door.

I noticed there was only one bed in my room and I was confused. Wasn't I suppose to share this room with someone or something? That's what we did at the Academy at least. Where was my roommate anyways?

"Computer, who is my roommate?" I asked.

"You don't have one. Those of a lieutenant ranking are given their own quarters." It answered.

I shrugged. "Alright then."

I peeked at my watch and noticed I had but minutes to return to the bridge before our time was up.

"Oh crud." I mumbled as I rushed down the hall toward the turbo-lift.

I only had two minutes to get back up to the bridge before the time limit the captain had given us was up. Just as I turned the corner I saw the doors to the lift slide shut and I slowed to a dragging walk as I slumped near the door in defeat. If I didn't get in that lift soon I would only make it by the skin of my teeth. I pressed the button and rocked on my feet impatiently while I waited for the doors to open once more. I was go gray waiting for this stupid thing.

The tone of the lift sounded like church bells to me as I hurried through the opening doors. Thankfully, no one was in there to see me in my frantic state. I pressed the button for the floor of the bridge and hoped irrationally for the elevator to go faster than usually for my sake. Eventually, it did arrive at my destination and I all but ran for the main deck as precious seconds ticked by. I skidded to a stop right before the entry way and gathered myself before walking into the large room as casually as I could.

As I made my way toward my console I could already feel the Captain's teasing eyes following me to my seat. However, when I looked up to meet them I found that my speculation was just that. Captain Kirk was conversing with the ship's helmsman and it seemed everyone else was also exhibiting this nonchalant behavior. It didn't make sense, why was everyone acting so relaxed when we only had a minute or two before we went back to duty. I looked at my monitor to make sure I had gotten the timing right and that's when it hit me. I slumped in my seat and let out a small groan.

"What seems to be the problem lieutenant?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up and straightened in my seat as Commander Spock approached my console.

"Oh, well my watch was seven minutes behind so I hauled it down here for nothing."

He raised a brow in inquiry. "Is it not always a good idea to be punctual when returning to duty?"

"Yes but it wasn't that that bothered me, so much as it was the fact that I panicked for something so small." I affirmed.

"Ah, I could see how this would irritate you. It does seem quite irrational." He agreed.

I fought the urge to smile out of irony. He was the one who was being irrational today but, I knew better than to call him out on it. Besides, it wasn't like it was a bad thing.

**Ooooooh, and it's finished. Well the story's not finished but this chapter is, you know what I meant :P Hope you liked it ^^**


End file.
